Lioness in the Limelight
by quik-wit
Summary: 2nd in the Lioness Diaries series no 6th/7th books Another peeking into the frazzled, busy, and if she says so herself brilliant mind of bookworm badarse Hermione Granger but with a Co-Head like Draco can you blame her for being a bit out of it? HG/DM
1. Tuesday December 3

Disclaimer – in the time between this and the last chapter of the L.D. I didn't acquire Potter or the Princess Diaries, sorry to disappoint.

**A/N: Make sure you've read the Lioness Diaries **(also by me)** or this won't be cool/funny/make any sense to you!!**

December 3rd

4:00 am

Heads' Common Room

The lazy bum is asleep! I give him one task, and what does he do? He sleeps on the job.

"Okay Draco, I'll tell you what, I'll do the Trophy Room if you'll do our common room, deal?"

"Deal, Granger," and we shook on it. I've been working for six hours on that blasted trophy room! Six hours! I polished like I was in detention (-shudder-) and I strung garland in all house colors and I hung Christmas baubles from the ceiling and then Peeves came and wrecked it all so I did it again. What did he do? Abso-bloody-lutely nothing! Git.

Though I understand why he's tired, we've both been working round the clock for three days trying to get the castle around for Christmas. We assigned the prefects different parts of the castle but they're not as helpful as you'd think. As a matter of facts they're a bunch of responsibility shirkers. The hall outside Gryffindor was worst (though you're off your nut if you think I'll ever admit it aloud). The little hooligans got in a sticking-tinsel fight outside the portrait hole. They're both still covered from head to foot in the stuff and, as part of their discipline, I'm making them wear it too (no taking it off with charms or having Madame Pomfry help them get it off, it stays until it falls off. Should be gone by Spring Break, if they're lucky) you may think this was a bit harsh but it wasn't. We've (I've) been planning since Guy Fawkes Day, and I went over the whole thing with them a thousand and eleven times! There are six prefects from each house (2 fifth years, 2 sixth years, and 2 seventh years) times four houses, that's twenty-four people. We mapped out what each hall way was going to look like and assigned each person 1/24th of the work (which is even less than it sounds since the teacher's are doing the Great Hall and their own classroom and Draco and I are doing the Entrance Hall and I'm doing the Library and Trophy Room and, through Draco's amazing power of persuasion, we got the Quidditch teams to do the Common Rooms). Sounds like they could've handled it right? Wrong.

I had to redo everything, and how much help was Draco? None what-so freaking ever. He's refused to touch anything red or gold at all this entire season! Except my school tie, ever since I broke my arm and couldn't tie it myself he's tied it for me every morning and then he runs it between his finger and thumb "just for luck". He claims the luck of the tie would be cancelled out if he "betrayed the beloved thing" by touching another red-and-gold item. If that happened, he says, I'd have to quit wearing it (because it's be bad luck, and a klutz like me needs no more bad luck than she has) and start wearing one of his Slytherin ties to balance things out and "we all know how jumpy those friends of ours get when we seem to be getting along a little _too_ well, if you catch my drift". And now I sit here, exhausted to the point of snapping, after working my butt off for almost a month and not sleeping for almost a week, and consider what to do to him. I think he needs a little Christmas spirit.

I think I know just what will do the trick.

_Arbred'étoiledelumières_

It literally means, lights star tree. Oh won't he be so surprised? Serves him right too. Lazy bum.

In other news, everything's pretty slow here really. Well not slow at all, really busy actually, but not the kind of busy that you can talk about. I've been doing homework and extra credit and my mom sent some pleasure reading (a little time off the old fashioned muggle way) and keeping the boys in line and Heads' duties (much more bearable now that Draco and I are on good terms). Speaking of Draco, kind of, he's the oddest thing. On Halloween, what with our shared kiss and all, I thought there was going to be something there but since them he hasn't mentioned it. At first we (I) were awkward and tense but we've settled in to a sort of easy friendship/may-someday-possibly-someday-soon-be-something-more it's really bugsome but also kind of fun. It's like we're sitting in that moment right before a guy asks you out, or kisses you or does something really sweet, all the time. Every time he brushes my arm on the way to a meal or grabs my books after classes my stomach goes all floppy and my brain goes all foggy. And when we fight now, which we do as much as ever, it's more fun playful banter, with a healthy dose of habit thrown in, than before. He's so witty it's totally remarkable.

Oh and Ginny and I've started having weekly G.N.I.s (Girls' Nights In) in the Gryffindor Common Room because we were starting to drift apart so much and it was awful. She and Harry are so cute though! They're obviously together but not all PDA-ish, it's sweet.

Speaking of "obviously together", I'm more convinced now than ever that Ronald has a secret girlfriend. I know I said I was sure he wasn't getting tutored but I just wasn't fully convinced (and the only way to get to their records is to tutor for them so I'm tutoring now, more on that later though) and now that I've gotten a peek at the records I've been reassured, no tutor. He really is dating someone and "hiding" it.

++List of Possible Secret Girlfriends for Ronald++

-Luna Lovegood – fruity but super-sweet

-Jen Barry – thing for redheads

- Parvati Patil – single and seems to be working her way through all the boys in our year

- Pansy Parkinson – single and he certainly would have to keep that one secret (kidding! Like that would ever happen)

- Daphne Greengrass - ditto Parkinson's reason (more likely than Parkinson though, if only slightly)

- Lav Lav – puke puke

Now onto me tutoring. He's a Ravenclaw fourth year, his name is Charles (he "detests" being called Charlie, "or worse Chuck") I'm helping in Arithmacy (I know, joy…). He's so dang cute (he also hates being called cute if you'll believe it)! He doesn't actually need my help in Arithmacy most the time, I just check his work for that class and most of his other ones too, I see him twice a week and I'm really starting to look forward to our meetings in the little stained-glass-window alcove in the far left of the library. Oddly though I think Draco maybe getting a bit jealous. We've only been meeting a month but since our third meeting every Tuesday and Thursday he 1)needs my help with homework or something 2) wants me to look at something/go somewhere with him 3) needs me to watch over the kids in detention for him 4) is sick or 5) wants to come! Honestly! It's not as if we usually hang out those nights and I'm taking something from him, on Tuesday he usually used to have Quidditch (though he moved them to Wednesdays, G.N.I., shortly after I started tutoring, coincidence?) and Thursday was Slytherin's in-house, contraband poker night (boys only) but he still acts all funny. Really, like I'd ever fall for Charles, he's like two foot shorter than me! And four years younger! Boys are so dorky.

A/N: This is so exciting! The first author's note of the sequel to the Lioness Diaries! This is my first sequel so please give me lots of feedback. I need reviews like an addict! Also this has been run through spell check but I haven't edited yet so please feel free to let me know about any errors and know that I'll get to them soon (how many of you noticed I edited the L.D.? not many I'd bet) but I wanted to get this out to you all A.S.A.P. Also what do you think of Charles? Who/What do you think Ron's sneaking around with? Love for the first time on a new adventure! – Quik

PS – spell translation courtesy of Babel Fish from Yahoo!


	2. Wednesday December 4

Disclaimer: Not mine, none of it, I won't pretend otherwise. Oh except the plot, that's all me.

Wednesday

December 4th

1:26 pm

The Library, Eating Lunch

Oh dear sweet Merlin! I've never ever - well not in the last three years anyway (ah, the Year of the Ferret) - seen anything quite this hilarious! I have to go back about nine hours (that's right 3 am).

"GRANGER!" he bellowed, with good reason (I'll give him that).

I stumbled from my warm comfy bed in my big (like to my knees) old (used to be one of the Weasly boys') Chudley Cannons cotton jersey, calve high fuzzy socks (one down around my ankle), pulling my mad mass of frizzing curls into a scrunchii atop my head, "What? What's wrong? Is the castle on flooded? Are you okay? Is anyone hurt? Is the Whomping Willow on fire?" That's thing with time release spells, never know when they'll release for sure.

"The… Whomping Willow? What the bloody-?" he was thrown off by my reaction but seemed to remember at this point how mad at me he was, "Nevermind. Look what you did!"

"Look what I-?" and then I looked, and _then_ I collapsed in giggles.

"This. Is. Not. Funny!"

"Oh yes- giggle- it –gigglesnort- is!"

"Oh Merlin, shuttup and make me right!"

"First, I'm not Merlin. Second, it would take years of therapy to "make you right". And third," here I had another teeny-tiny giggle-fit, " if you're referring to your… eh… physical… appearance, I can't fix that either."

"Do you know what woke me a few minutes ago?"

"You felt a disturbance in the force?"

"Parts of me are _glowing_, Granger, and not just my personality!"

And then we had a long conversation (read: argument) which was kind of a tie (read: I lost) about how "glowing" his personality may or may not be (read: is).

"Fine Malfoy, whatever, I need sunglasses in your glorious presence!"

"I thought so," smug smirkle and then he retreated to his room and now he won't come out, but not in a "nu-uh no way" way in a imperious-"you dolt" type of way.

He looks so funny. His usually groomed blonde hair is sculpted up into the shape of a star and has a faint glow, his skin looks like there is a hundred little Christmas lights built into it (which glow and blink randomly), and, to top it all off, he's green. Green. And he's wearing the most petulant face! He looks bloody adorable!

Anyway I've worked out how to carry all his stuff and mine and not break my book-bag, a major accomplishment (I've ripped the quadruple-danged thing five times this morning, lugging around all the rubbish I've been given for him).

Oh that reminds me, do you know what his crazy fan girls have done now? All day I've been given "Get Well Soon" presents for him, and I'm thinking about not giving him any of them out of revenge. And I do deserve revenge, too. At first it was just a few little cards here and there, three or four well wishers at breakfast, then they seemed to get into a contest to see who could give him the biggest, most outrageous present. By now I've had to start shrinking things, a gianormous purple elephant that sings a little song, a blue hippo who does a dance, a green fully animated plush snake, and many more, so you see the whole "made it all fit in my bag, without hurting my bag" thing really was an accomplishment. I've even been given under-garments, in an array of colors, and about 100000 tubes of hair gel (which he doesn't even use that much of any more how did they not notice? It looks so much better now, though he was cute before too!).

And now I've got to take him up his lunch. He's oddly specific, that guy. He wants a medium pizza, with (and I'm not kidding with any of this) 37 pepperonis, 47 mushrooms, 78 one-half-inch squares of ham, and he wants extra thick bottom-crust but with the toppings spread all the way to the edges (aka no outer-crust), isn't that psychotic? He specified the number of mushrooms for Merlin's sake!

A/N: Hey guys sorry this took so long, and that it ended up with sort of a filler vibe to it. Hope you laughed at Draco's Christmas-tree-like appearance, I know I did when I imagined it! Please please review, I do so love them. Thanks for all who're reading this, more thanks to reviewers! – Quik


	3. Friday December 6

Disclaimer: I would look awful as a blonde so I can't pretend to be JK Rowling, guess no Potter for me… sad no?

Friday

December 6th

1:42 am

As soon as I got home from classes and to give him his I work I found him… well he was asleep again. But this time I just sat down in my chair (well not _my_ chair, just the chair I usually sit in) and did all my homework and got half of another one of the books my mum sent read.

By the time he got up he was ready to go through his homework.

However after looking at his Herbology for all of five seconds he said, "Granger, since I missed these classes I'm afraid I can't really seem to catch the homework. I think I'm going to need your assistance," he asked in sort of a condescending way, granted, but I was really flattered.

"Oh yeah, Draco no problem as soon as I'm done with Charlie, I mean Charles, I'll come back and we'll work on it."

"We have two days of homework to go over. You don't have time to see Chuck today, or tomorrow probably, maybe never again we'll just have to see how long I'm stuck like this eh?"

So I canceled (read: postponed) with Charles until this Saturday. He was okay with that, he has his eye on some cute little girl (he talked about her a bit on Tuesday, she's smart and gorgeous and really cool) and he said he's planning to spend his time reading up on some facts to knock her socks off (he didn't say it like that but that was the general meaning).

Draco and I worked through his homework (took us all of two hours) and the mork got the darn spell for transfiguration in one try! One. Took me four. I feel just a bit embarrassed. Any way we talked about the theory behind the potions homework and that conversation flowed to other theories and things. I even ended up going down and getting us dinner (my choice he said, spaghetti was my choice), oddly he loves any form of spaghetti including the way I like it, noodles (not angel hair) sauce, uber mushrooms and lots of breadsticks. I love mushrooms, I have my entire life, I think they are wonderful and they make me feel happy (and no they aren't hallucinogens!). And so we ate until we were going to explode.

"You eat a lot," he said looking at the seriously diminished bowl of noodles on the floor between us.

"Yeah, oh wait, that's not a good thing is it?" why'd he say something so entirely awkward?

"No it is. Most girls don't seem to eat, it's unnatural."

"Oh well then, thanks."

And the night seemed to go on forever but it was eleven o'clock in no time all. We talked non-stop, well okay, I talked mostly but he listened and seemed interested and interjected often enough that he seemed to be listening attentively. And slowly throughout the night the spell seemed to wear off a little at the time, I honestly think it was just a funny timing thing but Draco says I did it on purpose.

"Oh, so you made it so only your rather stunning presence was the counter-charm, did you?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I am not. Am I really to believe that it's mere coincidence that I'm a tree for two solid days with no signs of change but as soon as I spend more than ten minutes with you and I'm practically cured?" his words were accusing but his tone was incredibly teasing.

"Well that's what it is!" I was blushing, which made me look guilty I'm sure, at the implication.

"Right," his voice was playfully doubtful. I leaned across and hit him on the arm, "oh you are so in for it now!" and he threw a small handful of noodles (sauceless thank goodness) at me.

"Draco!" and I retaliated, of course.

And so began the great and amazing Noodle War of Draco and Granger. I set up my camp behind my chair (it took one for the team, overall) and Draco was behind the couch, it took about half an hour before we had run out of noodles and exhausted our selves. We lay sprawled across the middle of the common room floor (having moved the coffee table sometime during the battle).

"You throw like a girl," he nudged my leg with his foot.

"I am a girl."

"Point."

"You throw like a seeker."

"Excuse me?" he sat up and looked at me.

"You heard me," I suppose because Harry throws like he has arms of wet spaghetti I always assumed it was a seeker thing, seems I'm right too if Draco's reaction's any gauge.

"I don't appreciate what you are implying."

"What're you going to do about it, seeker boy?"

"That's seeker _man_, to you."

And I smirked (I am officially picking up his habits), "My apologies."

"Not accepted."

"Oh?"

"That's right; I do not accept your apology."

"Well what do I have to do to get you to?" whoops, in hind sight that sounded a little dirty, not wonder he smirked and raised that well-groomed brow.

"I want a kiss."

"You want a… what?"

"A kiss."

"Okay," I walked slowly across the room; he stood up and looked down at me.

I leaned a bit, and then leaned out, "Close your eyes will you? And stop smirking at me," I said a little irritably. He nodded and he smirk slid off his face, he held my gaze until his eyes slid all the way closed. I took a deep breath and placed both my hands on his shoulders leaned up and… quickly placed a sweet small kiss on his cheek. I pulled back slowly and waited until his eyes were on open to smile at him in my most innocent way.

"Goodnight Draco," and I turned and walked to my room and just before I closed the door he spoke.

"'Night Granger," he said in a sort of dazed voice.

And I noticed, with that last rather lingering look, he had returned to normal save one small lit up spot to the left of his left eye which glowed a bright cute red. I giggled a little behind the closed door and then let out the girliest sigh I will ever admit to leaving my lips.

What an extraordinarily good evening/night. And now I must sleep or I will be useless during classes tomorrow.

A/N: hey guys, hope this chapter didn't take to painfully long; I rewrote it like three times! Please review because they make me happy and was wondering, did any of you catch my super-subtle Gilmore reference? Review! -- Quik


	4. Sunday, December 8

Disclaimer: I own no book or movie rights…. Yet.

Sunday

December 8th

9:07 pm

Draco looked so cute today! All day he had that little red light glowing next to his eye. Man I just about couldn't hold in my giggles every time I saw him. At first a few Gryffindors tried to tease him about it, but he just shot them straight out of the air. As a matter of fact by lunch everyone was trying to figure out the spell to do it. He made it cool. Man I just loathe people who do that. Except him.

Speaking of Draco, he and I were talking and he wants to know if I'll switch him partners tonight because he and Pansy are fighting, well Pansy's fighting Draco's just being bothered by her. So he and I are going and Ron is going with Pansy, again. Actually more and more frequently Pansy's been picking fights with him, I feel kind of bad sticking Ron with that mad cow.

Okay, not that bad. Whatever, I'm a liar. I totally love spending time with Draco. I know! I know! Merlin, I'm an awful friend.

But whatever, Ron doesn't seem to mind that much. He only whined that first couple times and now he just sighs and rolls his and says, "Again. Mione? I swear he sees you more than I do these days," and goes with it.

He and Harry found the little red light particularly amusing, they were totally sure I did it on purpose and I assured them I didn't but they won't believe me. Harry kept calling me, "bloody brilliant," and Ron laughed until I thought he'd toss his cookies. Ginny just asked how I removed it because of course I told her what'd happened.

Man I've been loving our G.N.I., every week do a different theme. Last week was Morocco; we ate Moroccan and sat on richly coloured cushions and ate Moroccan food (obviously) at low tables and dressed in beautiful Caftans, hers was a bright sparkly teal and cardiac blue and mine was deep green and lime. Next week we're doing a movie premiere theme, old Hollywood glamour and fancy food in tiny portions (followed by an actual movie in PJ's, with pop corn and junk food).

She's such a sweetie. But man, she gets weird ideas. She thinks I'm in love with Draco. I don't know. I mean I know I love him in the "I love everyone, world peace" type way but romantically speaking? He's become quite a fixture in my life. He's amazingly cute. I love talking to him. And listening to him. And just generally existing in his presence. He makes me laugh. Sweet Merlin. I'm in love with him. How did I not know this? How did Ginny figure it out first? I'm in love. I love Draco Malfoy.

But what if he doesn't love me? She thinks he does. But what the heck does she know? Well she knew this about me I guess… but whatever! Doesn't count! Does not count.

I have to go. I have to tell Ginny. Then I have to pull myself together before I have to do patrols with Draco. Must act normal. How on earth am I going to act normal with all this on my mind? Oh no.

A/N: sorry this took me forever, it wasn't even supposed to be a big chapter, but it kind of turned out one. Please tell me what you think. Was the revelation weird and out of the blue? Did it seems normal? Is that how people realize they're in love? What do you think of Draco not actually bring in this chapter much? Please review. Love – Q

PS—I will edit this ASAP but I'm on vacation and I wanted to get this up for ya'll.


	5. Friday, December 12

Disclaimer : If owned Harry Potter I'd have my own car, or better a driver (I hate driving), so obviously I don't own Harry Potter.

December 12th

11:34 am

The Common Room with Draco

I'm supposed to be in Herbology but Draco and I are skipping. Ron and Pansy are snogging! What the heck? Why didn't Ron tell me? Or Harry? Assuming they haven't told him. What if they told him and not me? Why would they tell Harry first? I'm sure I'd handle it much better than Harry! I bet they would've told me if they knew I'd find out like this if they didn't. How did I find out, you ask? I walked in on them snogging in the broom closet on the fourth floor! Ew! Ew! Ew! I know I had her on the "List of Possible Secret Girlfriends" but I was rather kidding. And now they're snogging and don't know I know! That's so … wrong.

The first thing I did was … well it was freak out but the _second_ thing I did was tell Draco (because I was in the common room freaking out and he asked what was wrong) and you know what he said?

"Oh yeah, of course," like it was a known fact!

"What? You knew!"

"Granger, don't freak out. It's not the end of the world, is it?"

"No, it's not the end of the world! But it may be the end of my eyes!"

"Oh come what happened to house unit- wait, why would it be the end of your eyes?"

"Because I may have to crave them out and boil them," I had had my hands over my eyes this whole conversation but now I looked up at him from my seat on the couch.

"Not to be redundant, but why would you do that?" he looked so puzzled, "And when did they tell you? I thought they were waiting until after Christmas."

"They didn't tell me, I just walked in on them sno- ki- making ou- together."

"What? Are you serious?" I nodded mutely trying to suppress the memory, "Oh Merlin, you poor little Gryffindor!" he shuddered and melodramatically clutched me to his chest, "It'll be okay!" he jokingly ran his hand over my hair, patting it down, "It'll be Oh-kay!" he was rocking us back and forth, I was now laughing to hard to breathe, "what? Are you sobbing you poor dear!" and he started, I kid you not, tickling me!

"Stop! Stop!" I was laughing so hard I was gasping for air.

"One condition," he was a merciless tickler.

"What?! Giggle giggle"

"Next Quidditch game, cheer for Slytherin," he smiled deviously and stopped tickling. I panted to catch my breath, "Deal? Or should I begin again?"

"Well, I suppose you have a deal, as much as it pains me," I did a fair impression of his devious smile.

"Pains you? Oh well if it's so awful then I suppose we'll have to have you dress in the colors also," eyebrow raise.

"Well if you insist. But you know I don't have anything green and silver right?"

"You can borrow my scarf, it'll look good on you I think," it was the most complimentary thing he'd ever said to me.

"You really think so?" my voice went serious even though I didn't really mean to.

"I do," he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Thanks," I can't help the delighted smile that no doubt covered my whole face.

He's just looking at me, with his grey eyes and long blonde lashes, and suddenly he stands up, "You have to go."

For a second I'm little hurt, "What?"

"You have Herbology now, and so do I but I'm not going," he looks quite smug and little like he's daring me to ask.

So I do, "Why aren't you going?"

"Because Pansy's my partner and now all I'll be able to think about is her sucking-face with the Weasel King," he looked revolted.

"Maybe I'll skip too," I couldn't believe I said it, but I knew I meant it.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Is this a first?"

"I believe so, but maybe not. I've done a lot of things in the last eight years."

"And here we all thought you were such a goody-goody," and then we both settled in on the couch and he's reading and I'm writing and occasionally if he reads something interesting he says it aloud (just in general, not really to me, I'm starting to wonder if he does that when I'm not here). But now it's time for the two of us to go to lunch. Which is too bad, because after that is potions and then I have Charles which means I'll have to say no to whatever Draco wants to do tonight, even though I'll want to say yes.

What a life I'm being to lead!

A/N: sorry! Sorry! I know it's been ages, but I've been museless lately and you didn't want icky-ness this is an important chapter! What do ya'll think of the RW/PP going on? Did you all see it coming like crazy? Opinions please!


	6. Friday, December 12 part dos

Disclaimer: I mass quantities of Benefit make-up but no Harry Potter as of this time. Thanks anyway though!

Friday

December 12th

The Library, hiding

Snape was in such a mood today! It's a lucky thing I'm partners with Draco's best mate Blaise or I'd probably have a "T" by now! And I have no idea what the great git even found fault with! Our (my) potion was perfect, we (I) follow the lesson to the letter! We (I) even double checked every step we (I) took. Not to say Blaise isn't smart, no he's bright enough, he's just no bloody help! He sits quietly some days, watching me work, on other days he makes mindless chit chat. Today he spent the first half of the class trying to make, of all things, a cootie catcher and the second half making me "Choose a color, now a number, now another number" on the one I folded him. He's odd, but he's like a brother to Draco so whatever it takes to stay on his good side I'm cool with doing (to an extent of course). He wrote in the weirdest fortunes too.

_Get eaten by a Hippogriff._

_Marry a Weasly._

_Get hitched with Malfoy and have scads of adorable, blonde, beaver children._

_Kiss an Italian._

_Learn to use a felly-tone._

There are more but all that odd. He's an interesting person; I may even call him a friend these days.

Anyway, now I'm hiding out until dinner in the library so that Draco can't do something Malfoy-esque and keep me from tutoring tonight, I'm afraid I'll hurt poor Charles' feeling if I miss another in a row. He's probably feeling rather neglected at this point. He's so cute though! Still on about this girl, she must be quite something! Apparently she's 1) gorgeous 2) brilliant, smartest girl ever possibly 3) hilarious 4) deep 5) in different house than Charles 6) there's apparently an age difference.

OH MY GOSH! Oh, dear! Charles has a crush on me! This so not good! Like the exact opposite of good! Poor Charles! I'll have to let him down easily, I mean I'm kind of with Draco now plus he's so much younger it's be totally inappropriate! How do you let some down easily? I've never done this before! Stupid idiot boy had to go and fall in love with me! I have to ask Draco for help, he knows more about dumping/crushing people than anyone I know! Okay… I'll be fine … breathe Granger … breathe.

A/N: not nearly as long a wait this time eh? What do you think? It was a little transition-y but I had to intro Blaise in a new way and start all this drama so forgive me please! The new chapter will be up ASAP, hopefully by mid-week if I don't get horrendously busy. Thanks please review! And thanks to my reviewers, ya'll are delightful! – Q

PS – I'll beta ASAP, if you see problems feel free to include them in your review (*winkwink*)


	7. Saturday, December 13 early am

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Princess Diaries, if I did they'd quit messing up all the movies! (Though as a separate thing I quite liked the sixth movie… anyway moving on)

Saturday

December 13th

Kitchens

2:07 am

Well that was a disaster, but of the best sort (isn't it always with Draco?). I went to Draco all freaking out and you know what he did? Laughed at me. For a bloody long time too. Git. Anyway, after he quit laughing and said, "I told you so!" several times (which he did **not**, for the record) he asked when/how I figured it out. Well I couldn't very well tell him, "I was writing in the journal McGonagall gave me because you, Draco Malfoy, were giving me absolute _fits_ earlier in the year and I had just finished blathering about how cute you are and how if I didn't stay clear of you I wouldn't make it to tutoring tonight when I started list off the attributes Charles told me about his possible future girlfriend and, in a completely un-egomaniacal way, realized that to a twelve year old I could be all of them," because, not only would it have been incredibly embarrassing, it's an awful run-on sentence. So I told him I was getting around for tutoring and starting thinking about Charles' crush and realized it seemed probable that it could be me, due to the fact he seemed quite upset when I cancelled last session. I think he believed me.

"So what do I do?"

"About what?"

"Are you that thick? About Charles liking me!"

"Why would you do anything?" boys are so dull, honestly.

"I can't just let him go on pining away after me when I'm clearly…" I tapered off realizing I hadn't really wanted to go there.

"When you're clearly what?" eye brow raise, honestly I hate when he uses that against me. It's actually quite unfair, I lose track of any clear, concise argument I may've had planned a few minutes earlier.

"It would _clearly_ be inappropriate," I made up shakily, it's true too but I can tell he isn't buying it.

"Yes, it would Tutor Granger, but that isn't what you started to say. Is it?" Insufferable git. He smirked at me and stood from where he'd been lounging watching me pace in front of the fire.

"I was in a frenzy, hadn't really planned what I was about to say actually. No idea where I was originally headed," _liar_ my brain screamed as Draco sat down, elbows on knees, on the coffee table a foot from me.

"Liar," thrice darned ferret.

"Prove it," now I am supreme smirker hear me cackle! Bwahaha ha ha ... ha …right anyway.

"Can't. But someday you'll admit it. But whatever, moving on, even if he was of an appropriate age and you weren't tutoring him you couldn't requite his little infatuation," he looked calm and cool, I hate when he makes my heart do that weird flutter, flop, five-year-old-chasing-seagulls-with-arms-flapping-like-an-idiot thing without even trying.

"Oh?" I tried for a haughty expression, "And why's that, Draco?"

"Because you're taken, my dear Miss Granger, and I do not share," I could've kissed him. Fine I did kiss him. Just once, and it was fast and innocent, but I still felt like my world might never recover. For his part he looked quite shocked, "If I'd've known that all I had to do to get a kiss was say aloud that you're not allowed to date other people," I gave a him very annoyed look, "that neither of us is allowed to date other people, because we're an item," I smiled glowingly at him, "I would've admitted it long ago when I decided it."

"You 'decided' it? I don't even get an option?" it occurred to me then that he never officially asked, we were just headed that direction and it was sort of implied.

"Oh, yes, I hadn't gotten to that bit yet," he gave that rare, sort of tilted smirkle I so adore, "Granger, would like to 'go ready' with me or whatever the cool muggles say these days?"

"It's 'go steady' and no cool muggles say that."

"Does that mean yes?"

"Well, no _that_ didn't really mean yes, but my answer is yes if that's what you mean," and he laughed and I laughed and he hugged me. He hugs me like I'm incredibly fragile, even though he knows I'm not.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Granger?"

"I'm glad we've gotten that decided, don't get me wrong, but that doesn't really help with the whole Charles-liking-me thing."

"Oh, right, I'll beat the snot out of him and then he won't bother you again," his tone wasn't entirely joking, but I'm like 90 (more like 70) percent sure he was kidding.

"Raise your hand if you're not helping," I rolled my eyes at him as he raised a hand and hung his head so his shaggy blonde hair got in his eyes all adorably.

"I am shame-faced."

"As well you ought to be."

"How about tonight you just tell him you appreciate that he's wildly in love with you, can't blame him for his good taste, but you're taken so step off," he smiled like he's just figured out time travel and I couldn't help but smile back. It was a pretty good, if totally obvious, plan.

"Right, good call, that's what I'll do then," I looked down at my watch and jumped into action grabbing all my things, "As soon as I explain why I'm late."

"Bye love!" Draco called out the portrait hole after me, and I swear as it was swinging closed I heard him singing _Bye Bye Love_ by the Cars, but I had no time to dwell on that as I rushed down the hall.

Luckily the library is only a floor and a hall away from ours or I may not've been able to run the entire way, which I did, disregarding school policy. I burst onto the scene as quietly as I possibly could given that I was breathing like I'd just run a floor and a hall and the stairs in between (which I had) and the fact that my books were tipping out of my arms and I tripped over my bag on my way through the doors and I ended up dropping everything (nothing broke). All in all, a fairly spectacular entrance.

"Oh, Hermione, are you okay?" Charles rushed to help me, "Here let me help," and he gathered my books as I dusted myself off and straightened myself out, "You've something in your hair," and with that he reached up (he had to get on his tip-toes such was the height difference) and ran his fingers through the hair near my temple, "it looks like a miniature raspberry?"

"It's a snorggleberry, they ward off Wackspurts, Luna Lovegood gave it to me," I explained absently showing everything back into my back and stumbling to our little alcove where I collapsed into my chair.

"You're sure you're alright?" he asked looking at me as if I may somehow manage to trip again even though I was seated, I nodded, "Right, well then, let's start with potions can we?"

"Actually, Charles, I have something more personal I was hoping to speak with you about," I started awkwardly, he looked rather shocked but nodded anyway, "Well see, sweetie," I was trying to soften the blow, "I … well you see, Draco and I are … I mean it would be totally inappropriate of us, by us I mean you and I, to-"

"Hermione?" he interrupted looking disturbed.

"Yes?" I was getting quite bewildered with the whole mess.

"You don't have a crush on me do you? Because. I mean no offense or anything, but you're seriously not my type. You're way to old and aren't you sort of involved with-"

"Charlie! Of course I don't have a crush on you! Don't you have a crush on me?" now I was just confused.

"What?! No! Why would you think that?" here's where I started to blush profusely.

"Well I was thinking about it and, you know, the age difference thing, and you said she was smart, and in a different house and …" I trailed off sort of uselessly shrugging.  
"I was talking about Lynn Calibri, she's a fourth year Hufflepuff. She's great, but she's friends with my sister so you know … awkward, awkward, awkward! That's why I didn't mention her name before."

Awkward, awkward, awkward. Well if that doesn't just sum that conversation right up.

It's all Draco's fault! I mean he told me Charles had a thing for me! I never would've gotten there on my own!

Anyway so we finished up (though because we missed the last two it took ages, he barely made curfew) and he spilt.

My stomach then reminded me, quite violently, that I'd skipped dinner so I came down here for some peace, quiet and food. Only one of which did I get.

As I sat down with a **huge** plate of the world's best spaghetti (pasketti as Draco insists upon calling it occasionally) and who should enter but Mr. Blaise Zabini.

"Granger! Fancy seeing you here," he smiled and sat down. He condescended to the elves, which still bugs me but you know we're not _that_ close of friends yet, and got a plate of "whatever she's having, looks bloody delicious".

"How're you tonight Blaise? And what're you doing out of bed? You could get in a fair amount of trouble if you're caught."

"Well, I'm starving actually and thus the trip down here for some pasketti," so that's where Draco got it! "And as far as getting in trouble goes do me a favor and don't tell the Head Girl yeah? She's a bit strict," he winked lightly and dug in as his plate arrived, "What've you been up to this fine evening, speaking of reasons for being out and about?"

"Making an ass out of myself with the second year I'm tutoring actually," and, because he continued to ask questions, I ended up telling him most the details of the proceeding day, including that Draco and I are now "official". It was fun! I felt bad telling Draco's best mate but none of mine were present and when I got to that bit of the story I just had to tell (plus I made him promise to act surprised if/when Draco tells him)!

"Well, go Malfoy. Crabbe owes me money," he smiled like I was personally responsible for it, "Not that I need the money you know, I just really like to win things," I can see why he and Draco get along so well.

And so we went, talking and eating and joking, for the next three or four hours before Blaise actually conceded that his "awful, mean Quidditch team captain aka my new beau" did have them scheduled to be on the field by 11 o'clock this morning for a rigorous practice so he should probably go grab a few winks.

But I was still wired after Blaise left so I sat and chatted with Dobby for a while before he had to return to work/get a little sleep (did you know house elves only need two hours a night to function at maximum ability?), so I decided to chronicle all this in my journal. Long day right?

You know what's just re-occurred to me? I'm Draco Malfoy's girlfriend.

Draco Malfoy is my boyfriend.

"Hey! … Oh who is this? This is Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend."

Now this I could definitely get used to.

Now I just have to tell the guys. Looks like tomorrow/later today will be long too.

Joy.

I'm Draco Malfoy's girlfriend, Hermione Granger.

Joy!

Merlin's pants! That'll never ever get old.

A/n: and now they're a couple! Yay! I'm sorry this took forever to post. But it's a good one right? Wrong? Please review and let me know! From now on I'll need lots of input, ideas, etc… because I move into the murky unknown, relationships. Anyway next chapter ASAP, editing done once I can make myself (I loathe editing, hope you can't tell too badly). Lots and lots of good vibes – Q


End file.
